


Soumako drabble

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Fingering, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, bottom!sousuke, cockblock!Haru, crack!?!, makosou - Freeform, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke is a complete idiot. And horny enough to finger himself. But mostly an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumako drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Soumako + 6  
> “Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> kisetsus sry its so late; its nsfw but tbh what else were you expecting ;)

The music was too goddamn loud. Sousuke clutched his throbbing head as he threw open the door and stumbled in.

He lay on the bed for a while, pressing his temples until he realized something. This was Makoto’s room.   
His eyes widened as he took in the pastel green sheets and numerous backstroke trophies. Yup. Definitely Makoto’s bedroom.

He looked to the dresser and saw the photos littering the room; Makoto with his family, Makoto with a brooding Haru, Makoto shirtless and wet, holding a trophy…

Sousuke felt his cock twitch in his jeans and he adjusted himself awkwardly. He felt so wrong doing this but he couldn’t help it. He was a bit drunk and the smell coming from Makoto’s sheets was positively irresistible.

Why was it so hot in here? He reached for his shirt until he realized he had already taken it off when they had started playing Mayday Parade.   
He palmed himself once more, before thinking, fuck it, and roughly shoving off his jeans. He lay on his side and began to quickly jerk himself off, until he realized he wanted more.

Sousuke got on all fours, face squished into Makoto’s pillow and ass in the air. He pulled down his boxers and briefly sucked on his fingers before reaching around and massaging his entrance. He ignored the tightness and slipped one finger. Inhaling the sweet scent he groaned into the pillow and added two more fingers, roughly thrusting in and out, desperately trying to replicate what Makoto’s big cock would feel like inside him.

Sousuke was close. He could feel his cock twitching and as he looked to his other side, he noticed something strewn across the chair. A pair of boxers. Dark green. Sousuke cried out loudly as he came all over himself, his voice only partially muffled by the pillow.

Sousuke lay on the bed, covered in his own cum until he heard the unmistakable sound of the doorknob clicking open. He used his ninja skills and rolled himself across the bed, creating a human burrito out of the comforter.

To his horror, he saw Makoto come through the door, supporting an already passed out Haru.

“Ugh- see, this is why I told you not to do so many body shots off of Iwatobi-chan!”, Makoto complained as he effortlessly picked up Haru with those biceps of his.

He deposited Haru on the bed next to Sousuke. Sousuke tried to stay still, but when Haru’s arm landed on him he subconsciously flicked it off of him in disgust. Fuck.

Makoto’s eyes followed the motion to Sousuke’s figure in his bed, only his head visible in the cocoon of blankets. Sousuke stayed still. Just don’t panic. Stay cool.

“So… you come here often?”, Sousuke asked, mentally slapping himself as soon as he said it.

“Well, this is my bedroom Yamazaki-kun, I should think so.”, Makoto replied, crossing his arms and looking at Sousuke with a hint of amusement.

Although Sousuke had just made himself look incredibly stupid, he was glad Makoto hadn’t noticed anything.

“Is there any reason you’re naked in my bed Yamazaki-kun?”, Makoto asked, his eyes roving over Sousuke’s face subtly.

“Naked? No, of course not, I just uh, bundled up since I was so cold!”, Sousuke spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Your jeans and boxers are on the floor.”

“Pssh those aren’t my clothes! Must be someone else’s..”, Sousuke bullshitted. Deny, deny, deny.

“Sousuke I remember exactly which jeans and boxers you wore.”, Makoto said confidently. “After all I was looking at your ass. All. Night. Long.”

Sousuke gulped. Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck what-

And then Makoto was climbing onto the bed, straddling the burrito of blankets that was Sousuke and leaning down to kiss him. Their lips met softly, Sousuke leaning up desperately as Makoto gently cupped Sousuke’s chin.

Soon their lips were moving in synchronization and Sousuke had somewhat managed to roll out of his blanket burrito, desperately grasping Makoto’s biceps and moaning into his mouth quite unabashedly.

Sousuke felt Makoto’s hand inch downwards, towards his ass when he heard a groan come from his left.

“Shit, if you guys were going to fuck you could have left me with Rin. ”

Makoto yelped and jumped off the bed, straightening his pants and Sousuke simultaneously felt his cock go limp. He watched as Haru grumbled something and threw the covers off of himself.

Makoto and Sousuke watched awkwardly as Haru shuffled out of the room slowly, wearing just his swimsuit.

Makoto looked at Sousuke and smiled at him apologetically.

“I should go check on him. But I’ll see you around? Here’s my number!”, Makoto said, smiling warmly at him before handing a slip of paper and slipping out the door.

Sousuke sat on the bed alone, still in shock. That goddamn cockblock.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I decided to add this drabble to my AO3 account as well~


End file.
